Land of Fountains
is the spirit world in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, ''a parallel multi-dimensional world and the home place of all spirits, sprites and fairies in the Splash Star series. Princess Filia from the World Tree rules over this world. This world has a strong connection with the human world, which is known as the Land of Greenery. The Land of Fountains is protected by the power of the Seven Holy Fountains. Description It is a wide borderless plane filled with lakes and trees. In the center of this plane stands a huge two-boled tree, the main source of spirit power, known as the World Tree. The Land of Fountains has a lot of creatures that live there, but since they all are nature spirits there is no buildings in the Land of Fountains. The spirits can travel freely between the Land of Fountains and the Land of Greenery using the World Tree or the Sky Tree as an entrance. Humans also can do the same, but only with the help of fully charged Fairy Charafe. After a long years of peaceful existence, the Dark Fall attacked the Land of Fountains and managed to take six of the seven Holy Fountains. The last one, Fountain of Sun was transferred to the Land of Greenery and hidden by the power of Princess Filia. She sent two fairies known as Flappy and Choppy to protect this Fountain. As soon as the fountains were being purified by the Pretty Cure, the power was being returned to the Land of Fountains. Consequently, World Tree's power was being restored too. After decisive battle with Akudaikan and Goyan and final annihilation of the Dark Fall the Land of Fountain was fully recovered. Inhabitants Locations Seven Holy Fountains in order of their restoration * is the one of the fountains that nourishes the World Tree. It was the first fountain that Cure Bloom and Cure Egret recovered from Dark Fall. The fountain is full of trees and plants. * is one of the fountains that nourishes the World Tree. It was the second fountain that Cure Bloom and Cure Egret recovered from Dark Fall. The fountain is the reminiscent of a volcano, a source of heart just like fire. * is one of the fountains that nourishes the World Tree. It is the third fountain that Cure Bloom and Cure Egret recovered from Dark Fall. The fountain is full of bogs and swamps. * is one of the fountains that nourishes the World Tree. It was the fourth fountain that Cure Bloom and Cure Egret recovered from Dark Fall. The fountain looks like a folating lake. It also a home world for Moop and Foop. * is one of the fountains that nourishes the World Tree. It was the fifth fountain that Cure Bloom and Cure Egret recovered from Dark Fall. This fountain is a big waterfall. * is one of the fountains that nourishes the World Tree. It was the last fountain that Cure Bloom and Cure Egret recovered from Dark Fall. The fountain is surrounded by gold rocks. * is one of the fountains that nourishes the World Tree. It was corrupted by Goyan but later purified with Goyan's defeat. The fountain is a world ocean in the Land of Greenery. is the big tree that stands in the middle of the Land of Fountains. Gallery Fountain.jpg|Fountain of Gold Fountainsoftrees.png|Fountain of Trees Fountainofearth.png|Fountain of Earth Fountain of Fire.png|Fountain of Fire Fountain of Sky.png|Fountain of Sky Fountain of Water.png|Fountain of Water Fountain of Sun.jpg|Fountain of Sun The Land of Foutains 2.jpg|The Land of Fountains after Dark Fall attack Picture.png|Mai's painting describing the Land of Fountains Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star